Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den!
Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den is a less-than-eight-minutes-long Gaiden (alternate history) made by Studio Pierrot. The Gaiden was released in Naruto Shippūden DVD 7 only in Japan. It is not animated: it is narrated through a series of still cells. The history overall is very similar to that of Tenjou Tenge. The history is completely narrated by Sakura, Ino and Hinata, but sometimes Sasuke and Naruto say their own dialogue. The story is about the brawler Naruto (who uses yo-yo techniques) after he is transferred to Konoha High School. Naruto's dream is be the souban (leader of Yakuzas) of all Japan. At the first day, he accidentally gives a kiss to Sasuke Uchiha while fighting him. Most of the story is about how Naruto defeats, one after another, the most prominent fighters in the school, including: * Local gang leader (who doesn't have a counterpart in the manga). * Kiba Inuzuka * Rock Lee, who is the school's soccer star. * Class President Neji Hyuga, the best martial artist in school. * Karate Shotokan expert (and tomboy) Tenten. * Sumo Fighter Choji Akimichi (after calling him a fatty). This turns Konoha High into a chaos, and teachers Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma or headmistress Tsunade can't do anything about it. When Naruto has defeated everyone at school with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, the local gang leader lures him by kidnapping Hinata, Ino and Sakura. Naruto tries to free them but the gang menaces to harm the girls if he fights back. Naruto is beaten badly until he enters Tailed Beast state. However, we never actually see him fighting with this power-up because at that moment, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Shino come to help him. This event marks the start of their friendship. The next days, Hinata, who has a crush on Naruto, invites him on a date. This date is interrupted by all their friends who were spying on them as Hinata falls over Naruto. Embarrassed, Hinata runs without telling Naruto her feelings. At this point, it is hinted that everything had a happy ending. However, as a sort of epilogue, or sort-of events that would happen in the next episode, we are told quickly of more events-to-happen: * The school enters another state of chaos since Tsunade-sama has been using the school's money at gambling. * Perhaps Naruto's private life will be revealed a little when Iruka, a new teacher who appears to have a relationship with Naruto, is hired. * A new gang, Akatsuki, appears to attack Naruto. * Konoha High School will face the Sand High School's nerds: Kankuro, Gaara and Temari. * There appears to be some relationship of Sasuke with an Akatsuki member named Itachi. * Transvestites Orochimaru and Kabuto come looking for Sasuke... and Sasuke goes with them!!! (with unknown purposes). * New (and sexy, according to Ino) transfer student Sai appears and follows Naruto everywhere with unknown purposes. * The Final Showdown between Naruto and Sasuke will soon start!